


Kingdom Hearts sexual one shots

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Mature langue, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Public Sex, Riding, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, cocks, double fisting, pussy, slut calling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of sexual one shots that im going to hell for..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts sexual one shots

Rose layed on her bed moaning as she fingered herself. Roxas, her fwb, friend with benefits, had texted her telling her to get herself wet, very wet. He always had something kinky planned. Always. Last week Rose had to walk around for the entire week with a small, silent vibrator in her pussy, and it felt like 3 vibrators all on high. She had came at least 10 times a day. She heard a knock on her door. Roxas! "Can I come in?" Roxas asked. "Yea!" Rose called. Roxas walked in, Sora hiding behind him. "You brought Sora!?!" Rose exclaimed. Roxas nodded. "I wanted to do a threesome." Rose blushed. "Oh." "Sora, she's naked, you can come out." Roxas said as the brunette came out from behind him.

-skip to the sex-

Roxas groaned as she slid down on his hard cock. "Okay Sora.. Now you can put it in..." Rose said as Sora got on his knees infront of her. He slid his cock in with Roxas', both filling and stretching out Rose. "Now." Rose said. Roxas grabbed her hips, thrusting up into her as Sora thrusted too. "Oh fuck!" Rose moaned. "Fuck! Harder!" Rose exclaimed, both boys pulling out slow, then pounding in. It felt so good, first Roxas would pound in then pull out, and while he was pulling out Sora would pound in, and while Sora pulled out Roxas would pound in. It was an endless cycle, another pound right after the other. Soon the boys were pounding in and out of her with fast speeds. "I'm gonna cum!" Rose screamed as Sora pulled out of her wet pussy, he leaned down and began to lick her as Roxas pounded her faster with his big cock.


End file.
